


It's Never Too Late:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [1]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01Blackjack, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Talking, Unrequited Crush, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Caitlin realized from her time away, That she has feelings for Hawke, Dominic calls her on it, Will she do something about it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Too Late:

*Summary: Caitlin realized from her time away, That she has feelings for Hawke, Dominic calls her on it, Will she do something about it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Caitlin O'Shannessy was watching Stringfellow Hawke, from the hangar of **_Santini Air_** , she watches his spectular muscular body working, & flexing. She couldn't believe that it had been nearly a year, since Hawke & Dominic almost died, she was right by their side. When she came back to the town. The Firey Reheaded Texan sighed, & said thinking to herself, **"He would never be interested in me"** , as she went back to the office, & started on the day's paperwork. Dominic Santini, Owner of the establishment, their teammate of the _**FIRM**_ , & Co-Pilot of _**Airwolf**_ , came in, saw the condition that she was in, & said this with a sigh.

 

"You should tell him how you really feel, Cait, You should grab a little bit of happiness, Caitlin, You paid your dues, Collect on it, Tell him, You **_really_** do deserve it." She shook her head "no" in response, Dominic was now frustrated, "You guys,  & your damn stubbornness", he muttered, as he went to do the schedule. He also hopes that they would give into temptation, & have a little bit of fun. He sighs, & he went on to do his task. His friends are in trouble, & he wants to help. They are like family, & he will be there for them.

 

Caitlin hated that Dominic was right, she went to his office, & let him have it. "You are right, I am in love with him, Dom, I am afraid to admit to him, cause I can't stand to lose him". The Santini Air Owner said with a smile, "It's normal to feel that", & he gave her a hug, & said, "It will be easier", & she had to believe that her oldest friend was right, & didn't lie. She surrendered, & said, "I will talk to him, & I promise you that I will tell him how I feel, I promise". The Elderly Pilot smiled, & said, as he hugged her, "You just made this old man very happy", & they spent time talking about pleasant things. Then, They focused on their work.

 

Hawke came in, & he spotted Caitlin, & he knew that he had been avoiding her like the plaque, & he said with a small smile, "Wanna come test the _**Jet Ranger**_ with me?",  & Dominic said whispering, "Go on, Take a risk", & gently pushed her out, along with Hawke. As soon as they left, & were in the air, Dominic thought to himself, **"Please _let_ everything go okay with them"**. He went to focus on the rest of his work for the day, In the meantime, Caitlin was hoping her talk with Hawke goes well.

 

They were making pleasant talk, as they were testing out the _**Jet Ranger**_. The Aced Pilot landed the copter, in a perfect spot that he knew of, They wanted to watch the sunset,  & they had the perfect spot for it. "Caitlin, Are you okay ?", Hawke asked with concern etching into his face, Caitlin thought to herself, **"Here goes nothing"** , as she looks at her crush. Wanting to be honest, & not hiding anything from him.

 

She took a deep breath, "Hawke, I have something to tell you, I am in love with you, I have been for the last two years", The Redhead declared, & felt better. She saw that Hawke had a strange expression on his face, & knew that he must be really surprised by her declaration. She knew that it's never too late.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
